A la mierda los pecados
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Jellal esta harto, esta en su limite, tanto que le manda una carta a Erza para que se reunan en una pequeña ciudad. que pasara en ese encuentro de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas? / LEMMON / JerZa / One-shot / regalo para un amigo mio :v / espero les guste :3


**A la mierda los pecados**

.

.

.

La nieve caía suavemente sobre la ciudad de Clover. La noche había llegado hace mucho y el frio se sentía abiertamente, por lo que el peliazul se arropaba y arreglaba el abrigo a cada instante. También se frotaba las manos bajo los guantes, después volvía a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, solo para volver a darle un vistazo que tenía al frente.

Edifico el cual era un hotel. Hotel el cual, él mismo había citado a una persona. Persona quien desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo le quitaba el sueño.

Muy seguramente en ese momento, sus compañeros de gremio estaban emborrachándose en el bar menos destacado de la ciudad, disfrutando de la noche de año nuevo, y él estaba allí, parado frente a ese mendigo hotel pensando una y otra vez en las estúpidas palabras escritas en la carta que le envió a Erza hace 2 días.

" _A la mierda los pecados._

 _No hablemos y actuemos de una vez._

 _Te veo en dos días._

 _Ya sabes dónde."_

"Idiota" pensó para sus adentros.

El simple hecho de recordar el cómo comenzó todo hacía que le doliera la cabeza, por lo que decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Solo podía decir que Meredy había cometido una locura, y ahora Erza sabía dónde estaban, y por alguna loca razón, le envió la puñetera carta tras enterarse, aunque recordaba vagamente que alguien lo había emborrachado para eso. Así que de las maneras más simples que pudieran existir, esperó a que pasaron los dos putos días, y ahora estaba allí parado, esperando su destino y a encontrarse con esa mujer, intentando parecer lo más macho valiente que podía.

Porque la verdad era que, pareció muy marica el hecho de rechazar a Erza ese día en la playa, y peor sería no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de mandarle la carta y esperar a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Aunque, peor hubiera sido mandar la carta, acobardarse y dejarla plantada, ahí sí que habría muerto, y no de una buen manera.

Además estaba la cosa de que, él quería verla. Por más que lo negara, en el fondo quería verla. Deseaba, añoraba verla lo más pronto posible. Con todo el asunto de la novia falsa olvidado en el vacío, Jellal pensó que tal vez, si hacia las jugadas correctas, Erza le daría una oportunidad. Y el hecho de mandar esa carta fue lo que comenzó el juego.

Claro que él mejor que nadie sabría cómo serían las cosas. Ya que, la había citado a un hotel, y de los baratos además, y la gente no se reúne allí a charlar. Además en la carta estaba la palabra "actuar", y hasta un idiota sabría a lo que se refería.

Y la verdad es que ya lo deseaba. Quería ver como se darían las cosas, y por más egocéntrico que pareciera, él sabía que no había posibilidad de que Erza lo rechace. Y eso hacía que lo deseara más. El simple hecho de pensar en Erza de esa manera (y no era la primera vez que lo hacía) lo ponía un poco...

—Oye ¿no tienes frio?

—¡Ahh!

Esa dulce voz que tan bien conocía lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo gritar sin pensar. Eso verdaderamente que había sido un muy mal comienzo.

—¡E-Erza! — decía el tipo todavía exaltado —. Perdón estaba pensando en algo.

La chica, vestida en un abrigo marrón con pantalones negros y botas blancas, parpadeó confundida.

—Ah, no tranquilo — dijo Erza agitando las manos —. Mi culpa por haberte hablado cuando parecías tan concentrado.

Jellal negó con la cabeza nerviosamente. Luego carraspeó mirando a la chica.

—Viniste... — dijo mirándola con una media sonrisa.

A Erza se le pintaron las mejillas de rosa.

—Bueno, sí... — dijo mirando a otro lado. Jellal se sonrojó cuando la vio sonreír —. Igual tenía ganas de venir...

Jellal parpadeó. También le sonrió.

—Sí... gracias por venir.

Erza le sonrió de vuelta. Luego por el rabillo del ojo le dio una ojeada al hotel, cosa que Jellal notó, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Entonces... — dijo Erza mirándolo. La chica se irguió con determinación —. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

Jellal la miró a los ojos, sintiendo que después de todo lo que habían pasado, y dadas las circunstancias, talvez ya era hora de reaccionar.

Le tendió la mano ladeando la cabeza hacia el hotel. Al principio Erza se sobresaltó, pero luego aceptó el gesto y le tomó la mano, entonces Jellal comenzó con lo que se había propuesto.

De un firme jalón hizo que la pelirroja avanzara hasta él. Estiró su mano hasta por encima de su cabeza, acercándola. La tomó de la cintura y él también se acercó, para finalmente besarla en los labios.

Erza casi da un respingo por la impresión, pero como Jellal fue tan decididamente, no le quedó otra que corresponder lentamente. Se notaba que ambos disfrutaban de eso. Fue un beso inocente, y algo torpe, pero para ellos dos, seguro que significaba mucho, mucho más.

Se separaron después de unos segundos. Se vieron a los ojos juntando sus frentes. Jellal la abrazó más, haciendo que ella coloqué las manos en su tonificado pecho. Los ojos de ambos, estaban llenos de deseo y al mismo tiempo de cariño, y una nostalgia y alivio los invadió inmediatamente.

—Estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero hacer esta noche — dijo tomándola por las mejillas, besándola de nuevo.

Erza lo acercó por el cuello correspondiendo el beso. Esta vez fue algo más intenso, pero eso fue cosa de Erza cuando rozó su lengua con los labios de Jellal, haciendo que él abriera la boca por sorpresa, dándole pase libre a Erza. Jellal no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo. Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas en medio del beso, mientras sus corazones se agitaban y sus cuerpos se calentaban.

Ese beso representó más algo como el deseo de solo pensar en ellos dos, y olvidarse de todo lo que habían pasado. Pensar en lo mucho que se necesitaban, en lo mucho que se extrañaban y los mucho que se anhelaban y amaban. Dejando a un lado el orgullo, la tristeza y los pecados, solo para estar juntos. Solo ellos dos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, con la respiración entrecortada. Se volvieron a mirar con deseo, antes de él rompiera el abrazo para tomarla de la mano y correr hacia el hotel.

El registro para la habitación no duró demasiado. Una vez les dieron las llaves de la habitación Jellal no entró en detalles y simplemente tomó la lleve y salió del vestíbulo con Erza hacia las escaleras. Como si no fuera nada llegaron rápidamente hasta el tercer piso, donde solo había 2 puertas. La suya era la última del pasillo. Erza le quitó la llave de las manos a Jellal, para abrir la habitación rápidamente. Ambos entraron y Jellal cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Por los pelos pudo ver la cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, ya que Erza empezó a besarlo cuando él cerró la puerta. Jellal la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí. Él fue quien hizo más intenso esta vez, recorriendo con la lengua los labios de Erza antes de meterla en su boca. Ella pareció querer dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo y disfrutar, hasta que pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, y empezó a retirar el cuello del abrigo.

Jellal sonrió en medio del beso.

Él llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del abrigo de Erza, para empezar a deslizarlo hasta abajo. A Erza eso solo le molestó porque eso no la dejaba quitarle el abrigó a Jellal. Cuando él abrió por completó el abrigo, dejando a la vista la blusa escotada de Erza, ella aprovechó para quitarle el abrigo por los brazos hasta cierto. Al final fue Jellal quien se sacó el abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo, después le quitó el abrigo a Erza sin que ella se quejara.

Se miraron un breve segundo después de terminar con el acalorado beso. Jellal pasó sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja acercándola contra su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarse caminaron hasta llegar al borde la cama. Ella se alejó solo para sentarse en la cama, pero todavía abrazándolo por el cuello, por consiguiente haciendo que él se agachara. Fueron avanzando hasta quedar en el centro de la cama. Ella descansando sus manos en su cuello y él a horcajadas sobre ella, son las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mirándose con loco deseo.

Antes de que Erza pudiera volver a besarlo, Jellal se apartó y fue hasta el borde de la cama, para sacarle las botas a Erza. Ella se quedó quieta mientras el peliazul hacia lo que hacía, además de que, él no podía dejar de mirarla, y ella tampoco. Cuando le quitó sus botas, rápidamente se quitó las suyas también, para luego volver a ponerse a horcajadas sobre Erza. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, y él se agachó para besarla tomándola de las mejillas.

Jellal intentaba no aplastarla por completo con su peso, pero era inevitable el hecho de querer estar más y más cerca de ella. Y Erza sentía lo mismo, mientras pasaba sus manos por la tonificada espalda del peliazul, hasta llegar hasta su cintura, tomando el borde de su polera empezando a enrollarla hacia arriba. Jellal no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando sintió el tacto de los dedos de Erza en su espalda, pero no rompió el beso todavía. Cuando sintió que su polera ya había llegado hasta la mitad de su espalda fue cuando rompió el beso, dejando a Erza con la respiración entrecortada. Él se levantó, y arrodillado en su encima se fue quitando la polera. Erza se quedó viendo su torso, cosa que hizo a Jellal sonreír.

Él fue pasando sus manos por los costados de la chica, agachándose para besarla suavemente, antes de pasar por sus mejillas y su mentón, para luego ir más abajo y llegar hasta su cuello, haciendo que Erza suspirara.

—Jellal...

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su espalda cuando Jellal pasó sus manos por los botones de la blusa y empezó a desabrocharlos, sin dejar de besar y lamer su cuello. Cuando desabrochó todos los botones dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos por el lindo sostén de encaje, Jellal ahuecó el pecho derecho de Erza en su mano, haciendo que ella gimiera, arañando su espalda con las uñas.

El peliazul soltó un quejido, pero siguió besando y chupando su cuello, mientras iba quitando la blusa de Erza de sus hombros. Pasó su mano libre por la tersa piel del estómago de Erza, hasta pasarla por encima de la falda para Ante eso, Erza pasó sus manos de la espalda de Jellal hasta el cinturón del peliazul, y comenzó a desabrocharlo rápidamente.

Jellal miró hacia abajo, y luego el mismo se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos a un lado. de repente sintió la necesidad de que tenía que sentir a Erza completamente. De que si iban a continuar lo que estaban haciendo, lo harían bien.

Fue hasta los botones de la falda, y fue desabrochándolos, y debido a la estrecha figura de Erza, logró quitarle la falda, dejándola en ropa interior.

Erza estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, y le lanzó una mirada a Jellal. Él en cambio la miraba con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Sus piernas. Su cuello. Sus pechos. Su estómago. Lo deseaba todo. Todo de ella solo para él, y ahí estaba. Ante sus ojos, servida en bandeja de plata.

La tomó por la cintura situando entre sus piernas. Fue sintiendo su suave piel entre las manos, deslizándolas lentamente, mirándola con un deseo incorregible y un cálido cariño. llegó hasta la tela del sujetador de encaje, y agachándose, comenzó a besar su estómago, haciendo que ella se estremeciera debajo de él.

Con ambas manos, deslizó los costados del sujetador hacia arriba, mientras sus labios llegaban a la base de los pecho. Erza gimió cuando sintió que él sujetador ya no la cubría, ambas copas estaban ahora encima de los pechos, debajo del cuello, y Jellal seguía besando su cuerpo.

Pasó una mano por debajo de Erza, y desabrochó el sujetador. Como la pelirroja seguía con los brazos estirados, retirarle la prende fue fácil. Tiró el sujetador a un lado.

Ya tenía a Erza prácticamente desnuda ante él, ahora solo quedaban las bragas. Y ella, seguía con esa mirada, mitad cálida, mitad lasciva en su rostro. Jellal la miró solo un instante a los ojos, y eso sirvió para que sintiera cierta incomodidad bajo sus boxers.

Tragando grueso, volvió a inclinarse, tomando los pechos de Erza entre sus manos. Ella gimió, llevando sus manos hasta la nuca del peliazul, apretando sus cabellos. Él volvió a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba sus pechos, sintiendo sus erectos pezones bajo su palma. El hecho de saber de qué ella se había puesto así solo por él, lo excitaba aún más.

Entre mordiscos, besos y lengüetazos, Jellal bajó hasta los pechos de Erza, y comenzó a besar uno de ellos.

—Jellal...

Escuchar su nombre de esa manera, con ese tono lujurioso y lleno de deseo lo encendía. Lo quemaba y lo cegaba de deseo.

De un beso, pasó a lamer su pecho, pasando su lengua por su piel, hasta llegar a su hinchado pezón. Son su boca lo succionó, y con su mano apretó el pezón del otro pecho, haciéndola gemir. Su mano libre paseó hasta abajo, tocando por encima de las bragas, esa parte sensible de Erza.

Ella cerró un poco las piernas ante la sensación, pero Jellal las volvió a separar de nuevo con su cuerpo, dándole acceso a acariciar ese lugar cálido y ligeramente húmedo.

Los gemidos de Erza se amplificaban mientras él seguía chupando, apretando y rozando su cuerpo. Junto ambos pechos para sorberlos al mismo tiempo. Abajo, sintió que las bragas simplemente le molestaban, por lo que dejó sus pechos, cosa que ella le reprochó con una gemido.

Tomó las bragas entre sus dedos, y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia abajo. Levantó sus piernas y las juntó para quitarle más rápido las bragas, las cuales tiró al igual que el sostén. Volvió a colorar las piernas de alrededor de su cintura, agachándose sobre su estómago.

—Hermosa... — dijo, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer allí.

Levantó una de sus piernas, y pasó su lengua por la parte interna del muslo, lamiendo y chupando hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Erza sintió el aliento de Jellal en su sexo.

—Mmm... Jellal... no pensaras...

Jellal sonrió lascivamente.

Sin avisar, se acercó a su intimidad, la cual estaba cubierta por finos vellos rojos. Respiró encima solo para alterar a Erza, quien ya había comenzado a sostenerse de las sabanas.

Con lentitud, Jellal pasó su lengua por la intimidad de Erza, haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado.

—Jellal...

Subiendo y bajando, explorando, cogiéndola de las caderas, con el aroma de su intimidad ante su rostro, su lengua se movía danzante dentro de ella. Entraba y salía por su entrada, oyéndola gemir y pronunciar su nombre. También lamia por encima, rozando su hinchado clítoris, rozando sus dientes con él. Erza arqueó un poco la espalda, alejándose levemente de la cara de Jellal. Él la volvió a acercar sujetando su piernas, juntando su boca con el sexo de Erza, haciendo que ella gimiera, y se removiera inquieta sobre la cama.

Extraños espasmos le recorrían la espalda cada vez que él le rozaba el clítoris, o introducía su lengua dentro de ella.

"Húmeda..." pensó Jellal mientras se relamía los labios antes de volver a chupar su sexo.

Después de breves segundos, cuando sabía que Erza sí o sí estaba por llegar a su límite, se separó y se puso de rodillas.

Erza estaba por reclamarse, incluso parecía que estaba por golpearlo, pero luego vio como el peliazul comenzaba a quitarse los calzoncillos.

No fue inconscientemente que Erza se le quedó viendo, ella sabía perfectamente porque se había quedado viendo ese espectacular y hermoso cuerpo ante ella. Se sonrojó -más de lo que ya estaba- cuando Jellal la atrapó y le sonrió.

Él le sonrió cálidamente ladeando la cabeza, inclinándose sobre ella, poniendo ambas manos a sus costados.

—Estamos llevando eso de no hablar al pie de la letra ¿eh?

Erza se rió, recuperando el aire.

—Eso queríamos ¿no? — le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, juntando sus narices.

Jellal le sonrió.

—Aunque... yo si quisiera decir algo — le dijo suavemente, jugueteando con sus cabellos escarlatas.

Ella lo miró curiosa.

—Podría decir que te quiero, pero eso sería quedarme corto — dijo sin más, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Erza lo miró con ojos como platos.

—Decirte que te quiero... que te necesito... que te deseo... todo eso queda corto... — decía él pasando sus dedos por su cabello, llevándose un mechón a la cara —... lo único que podría decir, y sería mayor que eso... es decir que te amo.

Se miraron a los ojos pocos segundos, los cuales parecían una eternidad. En el silencio de esa habitación, entre la intimidad de sus cuerpos desnudos, entre las cariños caricias que se daban hace tan solo unos instantes, solo estaban ellos dos.

El rostro de Erza había recuperado su tonalidad normal, sin embargo al escucharlo, volvió a enrojecer, a sentir una sensación agradable en su estómago, y un sentimiento de alivio en todo su ser.

Lo apretó más por la nuca, solo para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habremos tenido que esperas... para poder decir eso con tanta libertad? — le dijo ojos más cálidos que el fuego.

Jellal le sonrió de vuelta.

—Demasiado para este corazón, diría yo — dijo llevándose la mano al pecho —, aunque solo yo lo he dicho.

Erza se rio levemente. Luego juntó sus frentes.

—Te amo... — le dijo suavemente —... ahora, y siempre.

No tuvo que decir nada más para que Jellal la volviera a besar. Esta vez con más pasión, necesidad y cariño.

Ella lo tomaba por las mejillas acercándolo todo lo posible, y el la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos. Sus lenguas se rozaban, se mordisqueaban los labios, él le chupaba el labio inferior y recorría con su lengua su paladar, haciéndola gemir. De un momento a otro llevó su mano hasta el pecho de Erza, apretándolo y haciendo que se estimulara. Erza se estremeció, arqueando su espalda, y haciendo que las intimidades de ambos se rocen.

Jellal soltó un quejido, rompiendo el beso y mirando a Erza a la cara.

Ella ya lo miraba con un gesto, un gesto que para él, en esos momentos, le indicaba que terminara lo que había empezado.

Y así lo hizo.

Se apoyó en un codo, y con el otro brazo tomó la mejilla de Erza, y volvió a hacer que sus sexos chocaran. Ella se estremeció al tiempo que él juntaba sus frentes.

Ella lo sintió duro y caliente, apretando y jalando los mechones de la nuca de Jellal. Conforme él iba acercándose, lo sintió húmedo y estrecho, apenas rozando la punta de su miembro en su intimidad.

Con un movimiento suave, se adentró en ella, haciendo que gimiera. Fue un camino lento y cuidadoso, y también algo casi tortuoso, pero a pesar del dolor que sentía, Erza quería que siguiera.

Al final se topó con una pequeña dificultad, pero aun así se hundió por completo en su piel.

Erza iba a gritar, pero él la acallo con un beso, un beso largo, lo suficientemente largo para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Ella ya no tenía las manos en su nuca, sino que había estado arañándole la espalda durante todo el proceso, hasta que pasó. Pero ambos sabían que la cosa no terminaba ahí. Y también sabían que lo deseaban con fuerza.

Erza movió sus caderas hacia adelante, haciéndolos gemir a los dos. Jellal inmediatamente tomó eso como una señal para que siguiera, comenzado con un suave movimiento de sus caderas.

El dolor que ella sentía al principio se convertía en placer, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, arañando su espalda y jalando sus cabellos.

Él se había agachado hasta su cuello, besándolo y bajando hasta los pechos, sin dejar de moverse.

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, y sus estocadas, se hacían más fuertes. Por cada estocada, un beso en el cuello; por cada vez que salía para entrar de nuevo, eran besos en sus pechos.

—Erza...

Sus movimientos terminaron siendo mucho más rápidos que cuando empezaron. Él gemía y ella gritaba su nombre, una y otra vez. El vaivén se volvió frenético y placentero, llevándolos a los dos hasta él limite.

Erza sintió como los músculos de su vientre se contraían, con una sensación extraña recorriéndole la espalda.

—Ahh... J-Jellal... — se abrazó más a su espalda, llegando al borde del orgasmo — ¡Jellal!

Él sintió como sus paredes lo apretaban, y con una última estocada, alcanzó también el climax.

—¡Erza!

Un cansancio inexplicable lo alcanzó de repente, como si hubiera perdido todas las energías en un solo instante.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, abrazados con las respiraciones entrecortadas, unidos íntimamente todavía.

Jellal se levantó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo el deseo volvió a invadirlo. Se separó de ella y se arrodilló en la cama solo para decir lo siguiente.

—No... aún no... date vuelta.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y otro sonrojo se apoderó de su cara, pero aun así hizo lo que le pidió.

Erza había leído suficientes libros eróticos para saber que tenía que ponerse de cuatro, dándole a Jellal una perfecta vista de su trasero e intimidad húmeda, de la cual goteaba su esencia con la que la había llenado.

La tomó por las caderas acercándose, rozando sus intimidades para estimular a ambos.

—¡Mhmm! — gimió Erza, arqueando la espalda, claramente sensible después de su primera vez.

—Shhh... — le dijo con ternura besándole la espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca, con las manos acariciándole la cintura. Penetró en ella despacio —. Esta vez seré más dulce...

—No… no hace falta... — le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo.

Lo miró por encima del hombro, dándole una vista muy excitante a su parecer. A Jellal se le oscurecieron los ojos de deseo, y asintiendo continuó lo que había empezado.

Empezó a mover sus caderas en un rápido vaivén, rápido y duro, haciéndola gemir.

Se sentía más húmeda que antes, pero era tan estrecha que cada estocada lo enloquecía. La rapidez del momento había hecho que Erza cayera y se apoyara por con los codos en la cama, con la cara contra la cama, gimiendo y gritando, pero aun así disfrutando cada estocada, cada entrada y salida del miembro del muchacho allí, solo para ella.

Jellal pasó una mano por debajo del cuerpo de la pelirroja y comenzó a masturbarla, se inclinó a mordisquear su espalda y apretarle los pechos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y agitara. Tantas sensaciones a la vez, la hacían sentir mareada de placer, lo cual llevaba a Erza a su límite nuevamente.

—¡Ahh... mhmm... Jellal! — gritó antes de quedarse quieta y consumida por el orgasmo.

Pero el aludido todavía no acababa, el seguía moviéndose. No tan rápido como antes, y ya no la tocaba, pero si se movía dentro de ella lo suficiente para autosatisfacerse. Y el hecho de que ella haya gritado su nombre mientras se corría lo excitaba más.

Después de tres estocadas hasta el fondo, llegó a su límite y volvió a correrse, llenando a Erza con su esencia.

Soltó una exhalación de alivio, separándose de ella, para recostarse en la cama, pero antes fue por el interruptor de la luz que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama. Cuando las luces se apagaron y Jellal se recostó en la cama abrazando a Erza, cubriéndolos a ambos con un lado de la manta de la cama. Un pensamiento surcó por la cabeza de Jellal, algo sobre hacerlo en la oscuridad, pero pensó también que para ser la primera vez para ambos, lo que habían hecho era más que suficiente, además no es como si fuera a ser la última vez.

Y pensando en eso, tenía que asegurarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Erza se le adelantó.

—Hey, ¿Cuándo quieres repetir? — le preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Jellal estaba seguro que su sonrojo debió notarse a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Cuando quieras... — le dijo sin dudarlo, también sin vergüenza, abrazándola más contra sí —... quiero verte muchas veces más a partir de hoy.

El peliazul supo que ella estaba sonriendo, así que decidió ensanchar esa sonrisa.

—Porque uno quisiera ver a su prometida a diario, pero con estas reuniones de vez en cuando tendré que conformarme — dijo apoyándose en la espalda de Erza.

Espalda que sintió tensarse.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos para encararlo.

—¿Prome...? — Jellal la cortó.

—¿Qué otra cosa te puedo decir? — le dijo con ironía.

Erza lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto, Fernandes — le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—No, soy un idiota — el corrigió también tomándola por la mejilla —. Y más idiota por haber esperado tanto para esto.

Erza le sonrió.

—Mejor tarde que nunca — le dijo apretándole los cabellos de la cabeza.

Jellal también sonrió.

Y atrayéndola más hacia él, la beso de nuevo, un beso cálido, intentando recordar el primer beso que se dieron esa noche.

Se acabaron las mentiras.

Se acabaron los secretos.

Se acabaron los peligros.

Se acabaron las distancias.

Ahora solo serían ellos dos. Y nadie más.

Al final, estuvo bien echar a la mierda todo por ella. Porque siempre estaría bien, si la tenía a ella.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **FUCKING LEMMON DE VERSH!**

 **Y es por eso mis queridas mierdas que Lay-chan solo escribe lemmons una vez cada 4 generaciones :vvv**

 **Esto me demoró una puta eternidad! "se supone" yo lo haría para año nuevo, pero ¡ja! Esto no es fácil para nada ;-;**

 **Pero bueno aquí esta :v espero les haya gustado ^^**

 **Esto es un regalo para uno de mis mejores amigos, quien estará leyendo esto y sé que se sentirá identificado, además de su complejo con Erza :vv okno xDD**

 **Espero reviews si les gusto, y si no igual xD**

 **Layla Redfox fuera!**

 **:3**


End file.
